


Shoes

by Sylvestia



Series: Reed/900 [29]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Banter, Established Relationship, M/M, Rambling, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name, a bit of angst, bad parkour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23382457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylvestia/pseuds/Sylvestia
Summary: Gavin talks Cory (RK900) into trying out parkour.It goes about as well as you'd expect.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Reed/900 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1365547
Kudos: 17





	Shoes

**Author's Note:**

> I find myself needing more fluffy things lately, and i am sure a lot of you feel the same way atm, so here you have this.
> 
> Self indulgent bullshit, ... it doesnt really have a plot nor does it have an outline. it just happens. Like all my oneshots.
> 
> But hey, that's part of the fun.  
> Hope you enjoy it, reviews are appreciated.

It was supposed to be a fun day out, some down time together, teaching the android a new thing. It went pretty well for the first hour, too.

Cory was known for how fast he picked up on new things and could follow them without a fault.

But that only went so far, and that required someone who was good at teaching things.

Gavin wasn’t. Despite his protests that he could adequately teach his partner something in an hour, that he needed years to learn. Cory had combat protocols installed, how hard could it be to teach him how to scale a building?

But Gavin quickly learned that these things were about as related as a monkey to a fish. As Cory had muttered under his breath mere moments ago when Gavin almost yelled at him that it was as easy as pie.

Maybe that was why Gavin had a closer eye on his partner when he finally managed to crawl up on the ledge and follow him across the roof. It wasn’t that Cory was incompetent, it was just that he needed too long to calculate the best approach. Reflexes were practically nonexistent with the guy.

Still, the further they went through across the small gaps between roof tops and fire escapes, Gavin thought that his friend could try something more ambitious.

Hell, he’d seen Connor practically parkour across a moving train, in some security footage. And by all means, the RK900 was supposed to be more advanced and better at pretty much anything. And Connor couldn’t even keep his balance properly.

Cory eyed him with a raised eyebrow when he nodded up a slightly taller building. It was an abandoned school, quite run down, but with nice places to climb, Gavin had been coming here for years. To let off some steam, sometimes to bust some teenagers for trespassing.

Way back when he was still in high-school, he thought that it would be useful to be able to do this, while working as a cop.

But he had quickly learned that most perps preferred direct routes or car escapes. Not that he really had to make use of this skill much anymore, now that he was being pushed around in departments. But like anything extreme, it was fun. And he kept doing it.

Maybe it was a little more fun than the crazy mountain bike treks he sometimes did with Tina.

And while he raced Cory across the roof tops to the building, he had shown him, he got the idea that the android was good enough to do this.

And that was his mistake.

It was a spontaneous idea; they both weren’t dressed for it. But Gavin rarely was dressed up as nicely as the android. It shouldn’t have been a surprise that Cory’s shoes slipped off a mossy ledge and the all Gavin saw when he came out of the roll, was the wide eyes stare of his partner as he lost his grip.

Gavin was sure he pulled a muscle when he lurched forward, scraped his bare forearms across the mossy stones, but managed to grip his partners arm with a death grip.

Nails dug into synthetic skin, and a frustrated, if nor relieves growl escaped him. This was more nerve wracking than any of the jumps before that could have been.

“Fuck!” he cursed as he tried to pull Cory upwards so he could climb back into the roof top. The android stared at him, still. Breath going fast, free hand reaching for the edge. Gavin howled with the effort of hauling the android up again, then grabbed his jacket once he had his hands in sight again.

The arm he held his partner with, was bruised, maybe even partially dislocated. He didn’t care about the pain when he hooked his fingers into the belt loops of his partners jeans and pulled him fully onto the roof.

“Fuck.” Gavin cursed again as he looked at his partner. “You good?”

Cory only nodded, couldn’t seem to find any words. His face was scratched up, thirium dripping form some of it, but it didn’t look serious.

“Your arm-“ The android muttered, gaze distant, hands shaking.

Gavin snarled. “Will heal. Fuck… you scared the shit out of me.”

“Let’s not do that again.” Cory continued, made no move to get up or leave the roof.

“Fuck.” Gavin shook his head as he tried to flex his arm and quickly decided that it was a bad idea. “I’m buying you a pair of decent shoes!” The detective then yelled. “Fuck you!”

“I would prefer not to do this again, Gavin.” The android rephrased, and Gavin flinched.

“If you didn’t want to do this you could have fucking said so.”

Cory took a deep breath and shifted close to the human. “You mentioned that I should at least try something before I say I don’t like it.” Then a small smirk flitted across his lips. “It’s come to bite you in the ass.”

Gavin snarled in annoyance, but looked at the other anyway. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

Cory shrugged and lifted his shirt. Gavin felt a lance of dread drive through him when a thin stream of thirium because visible under the dark fabric. “…I think this needs some attention.”

The human was on his feet in a heartbeat, gripped Cory’s arm with his good arm and pulled the android to his feet.

“Come on then.”

“Do you know a way down that does not involve climbing?”

Gavin scoffed. “Actually, I know this building better than the precinct.”

“How come?”

“This was my high school.”

Cory looked at him for a second, then followed him towards an open door that lead to a stairwell.

“I wonder how it would be, to go to school like a human being, learn like them.”

Gavin shrugged. “I think you just learned a lesson.”

“I did?”

“YOU DON’T WEAR DRESS SHOES FOR PARKOUR!”

**Author's Note:**

> Heed Gavin's warning, parkour's dangerous if you don't know what you're doing.


End file.
